


(At least 1 characters long, please.)

by darylisafag



Category: Naruto
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Muses, Please Don't Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?, i have no idea what im writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylisafag/pseuds/darylisafag
Summary: Indecision snaked it's way up his spine, twisting anxiety through his back and shoulders, before lodging itself down his throat while he decided on his-





	

**Author's Note:**

> This muse has been stuck with me... I was debating between an Akastuki no Yona and Naruto cross over or a canon divergent flufffeast........ I know this is just a shell, but please let me know which you would prefer and if this even has a chance of being interesting. My husband said it was kind of confusing to him. Maybe too much spoken background noise?   
> -Al  
> p.s. I am my own beta, so~ xp

This wasn't working.

Sirens wailed by, a flash of vibrant light above, and a woman's ugly hysterical crying in the next street over, a rumble.

Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to follow through.

Chewed off finger nails _Taptaptap tap tap tap tap tap_ three times softly against his pocket, his notebook taking the brute of the attack before he stood and strode his way down the alley. Boom.

Side stepping a dumpster to his right he glanced toward a worn out and despondent looking figure curled tightly in it's moonlit shadow, oblivious to the world and it's stories as they stirred to tighten the hold on the bottle in their hands.

As he stepped forward, he reach up to lock his hands behind his head.

The glow of the city poured through the entrance to the alley several feet before him. People passing by in a scurry.

He came to a rest at the lights edge, taking in everything in sight. Searing meat hit his senses as he skulked.

Purple and green shots fired; spraying down ash from above them. Red. White. Gold. **CrashBoom.**

Several eyes unknowingly meeting his in the dark before disappearing just as quickly. **Boomboom. Sizzle.**

_Taptaptap_. _Tap_. _Tap_. _Taptaptap_.

Indecision snaked it's way up his spine, twisting anxiety through his back and shoulders, before lodging itself down his throat while he decided on his-

Children's laughter rang out, growing louder with accompanying footfalls.

Watchful eyes of passerby's flickering over to the source as it approached him.

Red, purple and green flashes. _Taptap_. _Taptap_. _Taptap_.

"Slow down!"

Two figures paused before the alleys entrance glancing behind them, stiff shouldered and chests heaving. **Boomcrashboom!**

Their tension eased with the blasts followed by playful knocks at each other's arms. The faintest hint of a smile on one and a Cheshire smile on the other.

He scowled. _Taptaptap taptaptap taptaptap._ Slowly and quietly he eased forward careful to not draw attention to himself as he raised both arms.

**Redgreenpurpleredredgoldpurple!**

Within half an arms reach.

Slow.

**Boomboomcrashboomboomsizzlecrash!!**

Steady.

Finally his goal in sight, courage gathered.

Scowl deepening into worry lines and an angry huff, he lurched forward.

 

 


End file.
